The Life For A Teenage Witch
by HateLvGrl
Summary: Life is never easy for a teen, but what's even harder is when you know you have powers beyond your control. While trying to fit in and dealing with love it's not at all easy. Here's the story of adventure, romance and mystery.


Chapter Six

Vigorous Sex

Haley pulled up to Taco Bell; she ordered a large amount of food. After having Pete tell her about how his friends would want food later in the afternoon. She didn't care; after all, she had her parent's credit card. She pulled up to the house after a long twenty-minute drive of flirting and laughing with each other. Slowly she pulled into his driveway and shut the purring car off. Grabbing her purse, taking her sweet time she stepped out of the car. A song appeared in her mind, Jersey by Mayday Parade. She began to dance to the music, her hands sliding into her pocket. Not realizing she had dropped her keys again. She began walking when she felt a crunch; stepping back she looked to the ground to see the keys on the ground. "Damn it." She cursed, bending back over and picking up the keys, giving Pete a clear view of her backside. She sat up quickly and blushed a bright shade of red. "You…uh…didn't see anything…right?" She questioned embarrassedly with a bite of her lip. He gave a cheeky grin, his eyes sparkled hungrily as he looked her up and down. "Oh…no…I didn't see anything." He coughed, clearing his throat with a snort of laughter. She glared at him, walking up the walkway, leaving him behind.

"Aww, come on Hays, don't be like that." Pete called after he, following her. Haley turned on her heel and stared at him with her hand on her hip, her left foot tapped against the floor and her eyebrows was raised. The look on her face showed the attitude she had. He looked at her with a smile, not at all affected by her hostile attitude. "Haley, you're beautiful when you're angry." He said softly, charmingly. He walked up to her and looked down at her. Bending down, he captured her lips in a heated and lust filled kiss. He pulled away from her slowly, his lips where only a few centimeters apart from hers as he looked into her eyes. Haley grabbed him and pulled him into another kiss, her lips tingles and her body shivered at his cold hands roamed her body. They walked backwards up the porch and to the front door. He pulled out his keys from his pocket, never breaking their heated and passionate kiss. He finally found the keyhole and slid the key into it. He turned it, unlocking the door with a click. Haley pulled them into the small hallway, allowing him to kick the door behind him. They quickly took their shoes off, throwing them carelessly down the hallway.

Pete pushed her forcefully into the wall in the hallway. Her back hit the wall with a dull thud. She moaned in his mouth as he slowly slipped his hands up her shirt and unclipping her bra. She kissed him down his neck slowly, nibbling and biting at his neck as her hands lowered and unzipped his pants. The pulled away for a breath, giving her enough time to slid his shirt up, removing it as she kissed her way back up his neck to his lips. She pressed her hips against his inner thighs and wasn't surprised to feel a hardness pressing against her belly. His hands slid down to grasp her bottom and his hips started to rock against her lightly, she groaned into his mouth. He slowly picked her up, holding Haley against the wall. She wrapped her legs around his waist as he tightened his grip on her. She swallowed heavily when she felt his hand slip under the hem of her corset top, slowly tugging it upward. She pulled away, allowing him to take it off and toss it behind him. He shook his head slightly and drew in a ragged breath as his fingers slid down to one of her soft breasts. She arched up towards him, longing for his touch. When he moved his thumb over one swollen peak, she closed her eyes in pleasure. Her head tilted back in pleasure, looking up at the ceiling with her eyes closed. She groaned, causing him to form a hard on. The sound of her groaning was letting him know he was doing his job right.

Pete pushed Haley up against the wall even tighter. He raised his right knee up; holding her up as he grabbed both of her zippers and slid them down, the skirt fell to the ground with a flutter. He lowered his knee and put his arms around her now naked backside. As he held her against the wall he slowly lowered his hand down. He slipped his middle finger inside her and slowly massaged her in circle to give her an intense organism before he penetrated. She pushed her body against his hand to sensually demand more; he once again had to hold his primal urges in check. He had to prolong it a little longer. He kissed her lips roughly, causing them to redden more. He slowly slid another finger inside her; the other finger continued their assault on her swollen nub. She arched her back higher and groaned loudly in pleasure. As she began to come back to her senses, he slowed his fingers to a soft caress... and then his mouth took over and she felt the liquid pleasure consume her once again. She pushed herself into his mouth as his fingers gripped her hips and forged a rhythm out for her as his tongue flicked and demanded, penetrated and lapped.

Haley breathed heavily; her black soft silky hair was stuck to the sides of her face and neck from the sweat. She leaned her head back and grasped his soft blond hair in her hands, in tight fists. When his tongue began to thrum wildly against her nub, his fingers once again slid inside her, she felt a whoosh of molten pleasure burn through her center. She threw her head back in ecstasy once more. Her went blank to anything but sensation. He pulled her from the wall, her legs still wrapped around his waist as he walked to the living room, down the hallway. Pete half-sat down on the couch and pushed her thighs apart, pushing himself up into her with one deep thrust. They both cried out with passion. She wrapped her legs around his back, as if to force him further inside her. Grabbing her waist, he began to pull and push her into his lap and he could feel her legs gripping him tightly in response. She leaned back, her hands grabbing the couch in an attempt to push harder. Pete suddenly grasped her bottom and lifted her up before forcing her on to her back on the couch underneath him, miraculously without losing their connection.

As her hands dug into him, she moved her hips in rhythm with his. He began to thrust faster and faster, a low moan building in his throat as her body tightened around him.

Pete's body began to tighten before he releases himself into her. He collapsed on top of her tiredly. He laid his chin on her stomach. He wrapped his arms around her as he looked up at her with adoration in his eyes. She reached over the side of the couch and grabbed the blanket off of the floor. She threw it over him with a grin on her face. Her eyes sparkled with infatuation. She raised her hand, slowly running her fingers through his soft hair. His hair was stuck to the side of his face. He looked at her with sleepy eyes. He yawned and gave a small smile.


End file.
